Damon and Elena - Twin flames
by weareDEfamily
Summary: This is a story about Damon and Elena S6 - fanfiction.
1. D & E - The end of the love story?

**Hey guys! So this is my first time writing a fanfiction. This is a continuation of S5 episode 22. To keep you updated: Damon and Bonnie died as the other side imploded. Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Jeremy have to live their lives now without them.**  
**I just hope you guys like it. This is a really short chapter. I will continue to write. Thank you guys!**

"Hurry up baby, we're running out of time" - He said to me for the third time in the first 10 minutes.  
"Just give me more five minutes" - I answered. It's my birthday today and I'm so happy I can have this time with Damon. Jeremy is always in the house and even though I love my brother I need this time alone with my boyfriend. Just us. Nobody else. No problems. I know he is pissed off at me but seriously this surprise is making me nervous. I have no idea what to wear. What if he takes me to a rock concert? No, I don't think Damon would do that. I laugh at the thought. But what if I'm not dressed properly? And what if..  
Damon appeares in the bathroom two seconds later breaking my thoughts.  
"why are you taking so long? Elena, we don't have much time."  
I can tell that Damon is growing impatient.  
"I want to look perfect, Damon! I have no idea what this surprise is but I really want to look nice. I know we're late but..."  
"Baby, you would look perfect even if you were all dirty with moss" - He smirked at me with that beautiful smile that I've always loved even though I couldn't bring myself to admit it before. I love him with all my heart and I was so stupid for not...  
"what are you thinking? is everything okay?" - He breaks my thoughts. Again.  
"Yes, I was just thinking of how grateful I am for having you. I love you Damon" - I say it. And mean it. Every single word.  
" I love you Elena" - He says - "Now let's go because I don't want the surprise to be ruined".  
"Before we go, I just want to take a selfie with you. I want to remember this moment in the future" - I say while I take my phone out of the pocket.  
"No way Elena! Babe I love you but I'm not in the mood to take a selfie" - He says - "Can we please go?"  
"haha, c'mon Damon! You're never in the mood! Please just one? for me?" - I'm pretty sure I'm doing that face he never resists.  
"Fine fine. Okay, just one" - He agrees. Clearly annoyed.  
"SMILEEE!" - I say too loud.  
The selfie is cute. He didn't smile. Instead he just made an 'annoyed face' while I put my biggest smile. Now, set on the lock screen or set on the main screen. I choose both. I can see he rolling his eyes.  
I laugh nervously at him while he kisses me on the lips. So soft and warm. I wish I could stay in this moment forever.

"Elena!" - I'm confused. I don't know what's happening. "Elena!"  
I finally open my eyes. I look around and my smile fades as I notice it was just a dream. Damon is not here. And we're not at our house. Instead I'm here with Caroline at the lake's house.  
" I'm sorry I woke you up but you have been sleeping for hours. You have to react Elena. It's been four months. You have to live your life, you can't..."  
I just stopped listening. As much as I love caroline's positive on everything I'm not in the mood right now. I've just had a flashback of one of the happiest times of my life. And now I'm standing here. Alone. Even though I'm here with my friends and my brother, I feel alone. Empty. I lost the love of my life. He's gone and right now I can't do anything about it.  
"Elena! Hello?! Were you even listening to me?" - Caroline says. She seems pretty annoyed but I can see the worry in her eyes.  
" umm... No, I'm sorry... I guess, I was just... thinking... of him. How much I miss him. And Bonnie. I need her so much right now. Caroline I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm so done. I feel so empty. Damon was the one who helped me, who understood me. He was there in Bonnie's funeral. In that night he just told me stories so I could fall asleep" - I smile at the tought - "One of the worst days of my life and yet Damon was there smiling and telling me everything was going to be okay. I believed him. But now?! How am I supposed to live my life without them? He is not here to tell me everything is gonna be okay! Neither is she! I can't Caroline, I just can't" - Before I can stop I'm already crying. Caroline is standing over me. Crying as well. I don't know why this had to happen. Why to me? Why to _us_?  
"I just need some fresh air. Please don't come after me" - I say to Caroline and seconds later I'm already out.

**Damon's POV.**

I'm standing here. 'Here' is a place that I have no idea where it is and what the hell it is. I'm just standing here. And crying. Crying? Why the hell am I crying?! Oh yes! I haven't seen Elena for 140 days, 3670 hours, and 345500 minutes. Well, 345501 minutes from now. I miss her. I miss her so much. I miss the way she talks. The way she says everything is gonna be okay, that she forgives me for what I did. I miss the way she used to smile. I even miss those stupid selfies she wanted to take with me. I'm sobbing right now. I have to go back. Please God, just let me go back. I promised her. And I broke that promise. She probably hates me right now. No no, she would never hate me. Not now. She knows there was nothing I could do. I just need to see if she is okay but I don't know what the fuck I'm doing 'here' and what the hell this is.  
"Damon? Is everything okay?" - Bonnie asks. Apparently she was 'here' the whole time. I didn't even notice.  
"No! This is not okay damn it! Nothing of this is okay! I miss Elena more than I can put into words. I miss her so damn much! And right now there's nothing I can do to come back to her" - I scream. Really loud. I feel my heart racing and bleeding at the same time.  
" I know that, Damon! I miss her too! And oh God, you have no idea how much I miss Jer too." - She is crying. Omg please don't cry.  
I don't know what to do. She is crying and sobbing and all that shit and I have no idea of what to do. If it was Elena I would know what to do, but with bonnie? I just put my hand on her shoulder and I tell her we are coming back. No matter what it takes.


	2. D & E - New faces

**Hey guys! So, I hope you all liked the first chapter! I'm now writing the second one. If you have questions just follow me on twitter (weareDEfamily) and I will try to answer them all. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER 2.**

I'm staring at the moon. It's five in the morning. They are probably looking for me but honestly I don't give a damn. I want peace. I want to feel good for the first time in four months. But I don't feel anything. I don't even feel pain anymore. I think I'm immune to it. Now I want to cry. I want to scream. But nothing comes out. Instead I close my eyes and I focus on the sounds around me. Birds, wind blowing... and I smell... blood? Is that blood? Of course it is. I get up just to know what's going on. I see a person. A man. He is hurt. What the hell is he doing here at five in the morning? I approch him. He is sitting on a rock. He probably heard me as he looks at me. Damn it!  
"umm.. hey... is everything okay? I mean are you... okay?" - I ask nervously. I don't even know why.  
"It just hurts you know?" - The misterious man says.  
"Yeah I can see that. That wound is not looking very good." - I say half laughing. This blood is making me nauseous.  
"I don't care about the wound." - He says. Too quitely. - "I'm hurt but it's not because of that. I feel empty. I feel like I lost a part of me. A part of my soul. But nevermind. I don't want to bother you".  
I understand him. Oh god you have no idea how much I understand this misterious guy.  
"Yeah, I know what you're feeling. I've lost a part of my soul too. If there is any left." - I say. Almost crying.  
"You do?" - He looks surprised - "Do you want to talk about what happened?" - He genuinely smiles.  
I tell him everything. Well, despite the fact that I'm a vampire, my boyfriend is now a ghost, my bestfriend is the anchor and the other side thing... Details...  
"He died in a car accident. I remember that night. I cried until I no longer felt my lungs. It felt different. You don't know but I've lost my parents in a car accident too. But that night it seemed like my whole world was falling apart and I couldn't do anything about it. We spent so much time fighting and screaming at each other. It was a toxic relationship. Always back and further. It was a never-ending cycle. But oh God, I love him so much. I didn't care if we were screaming, at least he was there with me. If only I knew that this was going to happen I would forget all of that shit. I was so stupid. Letting him go, hurting him. We were so happy having the summer of our dreams. And now... He's gone. I lost my twin flame. And my bestfriend Bonnie. It all happened in the same day. It seems like a fucking curse. My life is like a never-ending funeral." - I remember these words. I have said them before. But now it feels much more real.  
He tells me about his storie too. The way he lost his wife. He met Anne when he was twenty two. He said it was love at first sight. They married two years later they met and he even said it was the happiest day of his life. But one day when she was driving home in a rainy day the car crashed. She didn't survive... the doctors tried but when she arrived to the hospital she was already dead and..." - He wasn't able to continue. He was crying and so was I. I could feel his pain. It's so hard to lose the person that you most love in this world.  
"The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them" - I say to him. I remember these words. I've also said them before. And it's so fucking true. I don't even know when I started to say this bad words but I like it. I fucking like it so much. Shit. fuck. fucking shit.  
"Umm, I haven't told you my name yet" - He laughs - "My name is Damon. What's yours?"  
WHAT?!  
"Damon?!" - I ask. It was more like a scream. It still hurts everytime I say his name.  
"Yes. Is there something wrong with my name?" - He seems pretty scared.  
"Damon is... or was the name of my boyfriend." - I say. This is a fucking chest pain. I told him my story just to find out he has the same name as my boyfriend. It hurts.  
"oh wow... umm, I'm sorry... I guess. I had no idea. What a coincidence..." - I can tell he is sorry.  
"Don't worry. I'm fine. It's not your fault" - And it isn't his fault - "I better go to my car. My friends are probably looking for me anyway. Thank you for listening to me. You should go to the hospital. That wound is not looking good".  
"Got it. And I'm sorry. Travel safe".  
What the fuck? Not only did he have the same name and now he had to say the exact same things. I really want to hate this man. But I can't. He understands my pain and I understand his.  
I get in the car and drive. I have no fucking idea of where I'm going.

**Damon's POV**

I'm staring at the moon. I have no idea what time it is. Does anyone know what time is it or something? I don't care. I'm just staring. This is probably an alternative moon since I'm in an alternative world. It's all dark. The sky is black. Even the moon is fucking grey. My blue eyes are probably the only thing iluminating this place. I half laugh. Bonnie is calling me for what seems like the hundredth time. I don't look at her. I prefer to look at the moon.  
"C'mon Damon! Get up! You've been here all day long. Let's just walk. There are a lot of people doing the same thing" - Bonnie says. God, she can be so obnoxious sometimes.  
"Doing what?"  
"Walking" - She says. Like it was too obvious.  
"Fine fine. But I want to go alone. Let me make some friends to spend the fucking eternity with" - I joke. I miss Elena. I've never said a bad word with her. Everything makes me miss her even more.  
I walk as I see a lot of people talking. This place is so creepy. Every supernatural being is in here. I would stab myself if I wasn't already dead.  
I see an old woman crying. Probably because of the ones who lived. And she didn't. Probably because she had her twin flame too. Had.  
Elena is my twin flame. She is my light, my breath, my pain, my heart. She is everything to me. She is my life. But now I don't even have one.  
"Damon?" - I can hear Elena's voice right behind me. It can't be her. It's just my subconscious fucking with me.  
"Damon!" - I hear again. It's Elena's voice. It has to be. So clear. But so much... evil. No way! No it can't be, please don't tell me it's...  
As I turn around my thoughts are confirmed. Fucking Katherine standing right in front of me.


	3. D & E - Hope

**Chapter 3**

**Damon's POV**

"Katherine? what the hell?" - I ask. Obviously confused. Why the hell is she here? I close my eyes for a second and open them again just to make sure this isn't a dream. Nope. Still here. Looking at me. With the devil in her eyes.  
"What? Are you surprised to find me here?" - She sarcastically asks. She is enjoying this a little too much. - "You know Damon... you're not the only one who gets to be here. But I have to say that I had no idea".  
"Idea of what?" - I need to get away from here. Fast.  
"The fact that you died. What happened? You left poor Elena alone? How could you?" - the sound of her name makes my heart break into million pieces - "Or maybe she left you and you couldn't bear the pain?" - She laughs. Why the fuck is she laughing? She thinks this is funny? I need to get away from here. I feel like I'm going to explode anytime.  
"Leave me alone Katherine! And don't ever mention her name again! got it?" - I'm completely out of control.  
I turn around and start walking away from her. She doesn't come after me. Good. I don't think I would be able to look at her face again. As much as I hate that girl she has the prettiest face I have ever seen. And I missed that face so much. She looks exacly like Elena. And it hurts so damn much knowing this is the only way I'll be able to see that face. How this happened to _us_? And why? Now I'm not in her future. Not anymore. Will she forget about me? Our love story? Is this the end of it?

**Elena's POV**

After a lot of hours driving and thinking about the end I finally go to the lake's house. I've been missing for one day and a half. They are probably worried. As I enter the hall I see Stefan and Caroline watching a movie. Interesting. They kinda look cute together. But I better not say anything. They would laugh at my face.  
"Umm.. Hey guys" - I say. I put the best smile I can get right now and start walking to my room. I want to avoid any kind of conversation.  
"Are you okay?" - Stefan asks - "You've been out a lot of time"  
"I'm fine. Thank you. I just needed to clear my mind. Don't worry about me" - I say. And mean it. The last thing I need is people around me asking questions. I need my space.  
I enter in my bedroom and start crying again. I thought I was immune to this pain. Guess I was wrong. Just like I always do I open the box under my bed and take Damon's ring. I use it as a necklace. I guess it just relieves me from the pain coming from the idea of how much I miss him. A little.  
I silently lay in my bed looking at the ceiling. I start crying. Flashbacks of our summer together cross my mind.

_"So? Are you going to tell me the surprise or nah?" - I impatiently ask._  
_"If I told you then it would stop being a surprise" - Damon always with his sense of humor. _  
_"Can I take this sale already? It's making me itch."_  
_"Ready. You can take it."_  
_As I look around I almost can't believe what I'm seeing. _  
_"Did you just?" - I ask. Still trying to find the right words._  
_"Yeah..." - I can tell he is embarressed._  
_"Oh my God Damon! Thank you so much! This is just... perfect!" - I start kissing him all over the place. I would be miserable without him. _  
_There is a table for two people right in front of me. There are two men playing the violin as the sun sets. This is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my entire life. The trees are all full of roses and the garden is so green. I'm mesmerized._  
_"Elena. I think it's time to close that mouth." - He smirks. I know what he meant but he was taking it to another context. I know him._  
_"I'm speechless. This is beautiful."_  
_He kisses me on the cheek as he looks me in the eyes._  
_"I don't want to lose you Elena. I couldn't bear it."_  
_"You won't lose me, Damon. I couldn't bear it either."_  
_"I love you, Elena."_  
_"And I love you, Damon."_

"Elena? Can I come in?" - Alaric's voice breaks my thoughts.  
"Umm.. yeah sure."  
He sits silently on the bed. I can see the worry in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry about all of this. I miss him too." - He whispers. I know he loves Damon. After all they were bestfriends.  
After a long time of silence Alaric finally asks - "What is that?"  
"What?" - I ask confused. I follow the direction of his eyes. Oh shit. He is looking at the necklace.  
"Umm... It's just a... I don't... well, fuck. It's Damon's ring." - I don't know what has been making me say such bad words lately.  
"Have you been wearing it all this time?"  
"Yes. But only at night. I didn't want you guys to find out. I'm okay."  
"You don't look like it. You can talk to me Elena."  
"I know. And thank you for your support. I just can't do this anymore."  
"Do what?"  
"Live."  
"What? Elena! You're too young to give up on life like that! We are all suffering. But you can't think about those things. Damon would want you to be happy."  
"How? How am I supposed to be happy without him and Bonnie?" - I start crying and yelling at him - "They were two of the most important people in my life and they're gone. I've lost my adoptive parents, my aunt, my birth parents, my brother but he came back to life, my bestfriend, and the love of my life! I died! Twice! There is some curse! Why can't I be happy? What's wrong with me? There are always people saying goodbye. I deserve some happiness."  
"Elena! This life you take is not fucking easy. Nobody said it would be. We're vampires. We are trapped in this world and I guess this was all meant to be. It's not your fault Elena. And I'm so sorry for everything. I should have protected you and Jer. I'm a disappointment too. If only Damon had passed through Bonnie first this wouldn't be happening..." - Alaric starts crying and suddenly a rash of guilt goes through me.  
"I'm sorry Alaric. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just... tired you know? Tired of everything but it's not your fault okay? Just like you said... It was meant to be. I don't understand why but it's true. And it hurts to say it. But I refuse to think there is no other option. It has to be a way Alaric. We can't give up on them. I can't live without them. I'm a mess."  
Alaric is silent. He is probably thinking about what I've just said.  
"I should have said this before" - He finally says.  
"Say what?" - I'm feeling anxious and confused right now.  
"Maybe there is a way... of bringing them back. Me and Stefan have been doing some research..." - I stop him before he can continue.  
"What? Why haven't you said it before?" - My heart is filled with hope and I can barely speak. Before I can stop it I'm already crying.  
"We didn't say anything to you and to Caroline because I didn't want to invest in something that could possibly go wrong. You would be devastated. But now I'm telling you. It's just an idea, Elena. Don't think too much of that."  
"Where?"  
"Where what?"  
"Where do we have to go?"  
"New Orleans."  
I get up from the bed and pick up my car keys and phone.  
"Let's go" - I immediately say to Alaric.  
"Now?" - He is in totally shock.  
"Now."  
My heart starts racing at the thought of seeing Damon again. Maybe it's not the end of the love story after all.


End file.
